Whitekit's Promise
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: Cherrytail says that when her sister was born, she yowled at Ivycloud, their medicine cat, like a Tigerclan cat. When Ivycloud tells her that he thinks her sister is part of a prophecy, she doesn't believe him. Ivycloud slowly goes mad trying to figure out that so called prophecy and threatens to kill her sister so he can take her place. Whitekit promises that she WILL protect her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"That's good. You are doing fine." A sleek tabby tom purred in encouragement. He was hunched over a queen in distress as she was giving birth to her first litter of kits. Cherrytail, a strawberry she-cat with white specks all over had already given birth to two kits. A little female and a male who were mewling in protest as his apprentice was licking them dry. "Stripepaw, lick their fur the wrong way. It helps dry them faster and it fluffs up their fur so they stay warm." Stripepaw looked up and then resumed what she was doing the correct way. The little she-cat was small and frail as a kit so she decided to keep to the medicine cat's den instead of trying to bug the warriors if they could teach her some fighting moves. Her striped brown tail swished around in concentration.

"Ivycloud, is she going to be alright? It's already been so long." Asked a worried jet black queen. Her one white paw was pushing a wet ball of moss towards Cherrytail's mouth. His green eyes settled on the queen, his gray tail tip twitching.

"Of course Moonfoot. Just one more now. Why don't you go and keep those two warm? I need Stripepaw to come see to she can learn how to help queens giving birth before and after." Moonfoot stood and padded over to the two mewling kits. Wrapping herself around them she carefully laid down and flicked her tail over the backs of the little ones. "Ok Stripepaw, place your paws here." Ivycloud flicked his tail over the queen's belly showing his apprentice where. "Alright. Not, tell me how much longer until this last one comes."

She closed her eyes in concentration then flicked them open again. "Not long!"

"Thats good." He turned his gaze back Cherrytail as the queen yowled one last time, pushing with all of her might, and a little kit slid onto the mossy bed. Ivycloud quickly started licking the small thing. His spirits dropped when he noticed how weak the kit was. He put his ear up next to the small kit's mouth and listened. Shock hit him as he found out the kit wasn't breathing. _No! It can't die after it's mother went through so much!_ He thought starting to panic. Even though he had done this before, Ivycloud was still terrified. Trying to save a kit and then not being able to. It's mother, father, and clanmates telling him that there was nothing he could do. Or worse, asking him why hadn't he saved the kit? He licked it forcefully, trying to pour life into it's tiny body. After a few minutes, the kit stirred and roared up at him. It wasn't a real roar, but it was the closest a newborn kit had ever done.

Stripepaw purred, "You shouldn't have been licking the poor thing so hard. That kit meowed at you so loud it sounded like a Tigerclan cat." Her eyes shone with amusement and tossed a piece of moss at him. Even though she had been his apprentice for three moons, they acted as though they had been medicine cats together forever. They always joked and play fought, with Ivycloud going easy on her of course.

Cherrytail looked up at her new kits. "They are beautiful." She breathed. Ivycloud didn't move, so Stripepaw lifted the kit and set it in front of its mother.

"A beautiful she-cat!" Stripepaw purred and touched noses with the kit, making it yowl at her. "Look! I think the little one hates medicine cats!" She exclaimed. "You will learn to love us. If you go on to be a great warrior, you will eventually come whimpering into our den and ask to take a little thorn out of your pad!" Ivycloud didn't hear a single word she said. He kept thinking about how forcefully that kit had yelled at him. Even with a weak body no kit should have been able to be _that_ loud. He was sure it was a sign from Starclan. _  
_

He got up, congratulated Cherrytail with her three kits, and left the den. Stripepaw followed him after giving the exhausted queen her two others. Before they got all the way out of the den, Thorntooth stopped them. "How is she? How many kits are there? What colors are their pelts? How many she-cats and toms? What-" Ivycloud shut him up with a flick of his tail. Thorntooth being Cherrytail's mate, he was bound to ask alot of questions.

Stripepaw shouldered her way in front of Ivycloud. "Um, let me think, she's fine, three, you can see for yourself, and two she-cats and one tom." She puffed out her chest like she was proud of remembering all of the questions he had asked. They stepped aside and Thorntooth bounded inside the den. "I'll bring Cherrytail some herbs to help her milk flow tomorrow, Ok?"

"Sure." Was all Ivycloud said. He trotted over to the freshkill pile and picked out a plump mouse. Settling down to eat he heard a raspy mew behind him.

"You should be getting Cherrytail the nicest piece of freshkill there is on that pile young un." Looking behind him be saw Spottedpelt, an elder, wobbling over to him. He flopped down and took a bite out of Ivycloud's mouse.

"Hey! I would have gotten you something if you wanted it!"

"Nah, I just wanted to taste!" He said purring with amusement.

Lying in his bed, Ivycloud thought about that kit, who had been named Tigerkit, after the way she had yowled at both Stripepaw and him. He was sure that her life was a sign from Starclan. "Ill ask them tonight." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rah!" Whitekit batted the moss ball back to her sister, Tigerkit. Their brother, Branchkit, who was a spitting image of their father was sleeping in the far side of the nursery. Tigerkit, who was smaller and weaker than her siblings, couldn't jump as high as her siblings so Whitekit hit it back to her low to the ground. Whitekit threw it a bit too high and her sister had to reach with her claws just to touch it. Her claws snagged on a piece which made her yelp with pain when it jerked her paw back.

"Ow." Her sister complained with a pained expression on her face.

"I thought I told you never to use your claws unless you are throwing it into the air! Last time I saw someone do that was Stripepaw, who sprained her leg from it. She couldn't go anywhere and all she could do was sort leaves!" Whitekit walked outside to her mother who was basking in the sunlight. "Cherrytail, Tigerkit hurt her paw. We were playing 'Catch the Moss' when her claws snagged on it."

Cherrytail got up, sighing, and pushed her way inside the small den. "Let me see your paw little one." She meowed gently. Tigerkit held out her paw so their mother could examine it. "Oh, it's just fine." She said when her tail tip brushed over it and Tigerkit yelped. "You know, a story might just make it better." Cherrytail purred as her daughters pushed each other to sit in front of her. "This story, is when you three were born. I don't know much about you being born Whitekit, but Stripepaw told me about you being born Tigerkit."

"Why don't you know about us being born? Weren't you there?" Whitekit asked.

"Well, I was really tired and wasn't listening. I was trying to visualize what my beautiful kits would look like." She said purring. "Now, back to the story. When you were born, Tigerkit, Ivycloud was in charge of warming you up and getting you dry. He told Stripepaw that you might not make it because you weren't breathing and you were very weak. Right as he thought you were dead, you roared at him like a Tigerclan cat. He said that he had never heard a little kit be that loud! And when Stripepaw went to pick you up to bring you over to me, you roared at her too! She told me she thought you hate medicine cats and then told you that when you become a great warrior, you will go whimpering into her den and ask for her to pull out a little thorn in your pad! Can you believe it?" Her two little kits were watching bright eyed. They both purred with amusement.

"Ha! When I'm a big brave warrior,_ I_ wont go crying into the medicine cat's den because of a little thorn! I will be the greatest warrior there ever is!" Whitekit stood and swiped at an invisible enemy. She bounced around the den pretending to defeat an enemy clan all by herself. As her sister watched bright eyed, Whitekit did a move the apprentices had done. She balanced on her back paws while swiping continuously with her front. Using her tail to help balance herself she did the move perfectly.

"Wow. That's a hard move to master. How long have you been practicing?" Her fathers voice made her jump a little and trip on her own tail.

"Heh, A little. I saw Shadowpaw practice it after his training with Willowpelt." She purred when Thorntooth looked surprised. It was hard to please him and even harder to get a praise.

"You will make a fine warrior some day." Their deputy, Nighthaven Thorntooth for a hunting patrol from outside of the den. "Coming!" Thorntooth turned back to his kits. "Keep practicing those moves. After hunting I might show you how to do the hunting crouch. And for Starclan's sake, wake that sleeping log!" He jerked his tail at their brother as he left.

"Kay!" Tigerkit jumped up and hopped over to her bigger brother. She stopped and hunched down, wiggling her hindquarters. Pushing off, she landed on her brother making him yowl and squirm under his sister's grasp.

"A badger's got me! A fox or _something_ has me!" Tigerkit's high pitched purring made Branchkit stop thrashing and look up. He growled and pushed his sister off of him. "Why did you wake me up?!"

"Cause. Thorntooth told us to." Whitekit winked at her brother and flicked her tail, turning away from him. She trotted up to her mother. "Cherrytail, can I go outside and ask the apprentices to teach me the hunter's crouch? Please!"

"Oh I suppose it wont hurt for you to start learning early. Go ahead but you have to take any of your den mates if they want to come."

"Yes!" She leaped up and bounded out of the nursery before anyone asked her to come along. _They can follow if they wanna._ She thought. She was making her way to the apprentice's den when Ivycloud started to walk towards her with a glare in his eye.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I think I have captured a kit's outgoing behavior... What do you think? Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, I couldn't come up with a name for Branchkit. My friend named him for me :) Thanks for the help Madi! So if you like the series so far, favorite or follow or just plain write a review sayin you like it! I don't care how you express your feelings just do it! Tell me how you feel about the story and you can even tell me what i did wrong. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Whitekit slid to a stop and cocked her head to the side. Ivycloud was still strutting towards her when Lionstar called for a clan meeting from the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here, beneath the highrock!" Ivycloud turned his head, looking cross. He looked back at her but turned to sit below their leader. "As you all know, there has been an attack on Thunderclan by the foxes." Hisses of disapproval echoed throughout the camp. "We have agreed to leave them alone before, just because they have not gone farther than near our border and they had pups, but recently, two of our own apprentices, Brackenpaw and Mosspaw were injured by them. Brackenpaw was killed just before help arrived. Mosspaw is in terrible shape and might not recover."

Nighthaven choked out a small sob for her two kits. Brackenpaw, a big and burly tom with light brown stripes along his dark brown body must have been trying to protect his smaller, sleeker sister. Mosspaw had a slender body with black stripes along her almost golden pelt. "Lets all have this small moment of silence to send prayers to Starclan to save this little apprentice."

Whitekit had sneaked a look at her in the medicine cat's den and saw not a she-cat who often played with her, but a small cat with cuts, scrapes, and bites all over her almost furless body. She never got to see Brackenpaw's body before he was buried, because the elders and warriors didn't want the parents to have a mangled body as their last memory of their son.

Those who were closest to him sat vigil beside the beechnut tree where he was buried. It was a sad night and morning for the camp. No cat was basking in the sunlight or pouncing around, practicing battle moves. The whole camp was quiet. Not even the birds sang like they knew what had happened. Only a lazy bee made noise. It constant buzzing ringing through out camp.

Tigerkit bundling into her jerked her back into the present. Her sister was as joyful as ever and neatly bounced around Whitekit. Branchkit walked more calmly out of the den and sat next to his sisters. "So what we just sittin around here for? Lets go play!" Tigerkit's mew was unusually loud in the silent camp. Branchkit hissed at Tigerkit, making her stumble and fall in the dust. She sat up when every head turned towards them.

"Way to go Bouncy Tail. Now everyone is mad at us." Whitekit scolded her for not watching others around her. It was Cherrytail's first rule to becoming a great warrior; to listen and watch others around you. If they are doing something, you either counter it or do it too. Cherrytail had all sorts of rules about becoming a great warrior. Most of it meant they had to master it during apprenticeship.

One of her rules is that before you can become a warrior, you had to be able to jump all the way from the ground to the lowest branch on the tree she and Thorntooth had caught their first mouse at. Most of her lovey-dovey stuff was part of her rules. Bleh! Who wants to be able to do something where some cat had made googley eyes at each other.

Whitekit flicked her tail, becoming agitated by remembering all of the stuff she had to do before her mother would ever dream about letting her move on to be a warrior. She and her littermates had whined to their father, but Thorntooth thought it was a good idea as well.

Looking up after noticing she was staring at her paws, Whitekit saw Nighthaven and her mate, Goldentail laying down with their heads pressed together. Nighthaven's claws were unsheathed and making deep scores along the ground and Goldentail was so still he looked like he was dead. They were an odd pair; Nighthaven calm and serious and Goldentail skittish and a complete mousebrain. He had always bounced around trying to make his clan mates laugh but he would leap about 10 feet if he heard a twig snap. Nighthaven had always been annoyed by the golden warrior, but somehow they made a good couple.

Whitekit stood after the meeting had been released and padded over to the two grieving parents. "Um, I'm sorry about what happened with Brackenpaw and Mosspaw. Brackenpaw wasn't mean to me, but we never really hung out; he was always on a patrol or out hunting. Mosspaw is like an older sister to me; she always showed me battle moves she learned or helped me with the hunting crouch. She even let me eat with her once!" They looked up, eyes dull. Whitekit licked the tops of their heads and strode off, moving to the freshkill pile.

Finding the biggest squirrel she could manage to carry, she tried not to drag it through the dirt, but it didn't work as she brought it over to Nighthaven and Goldentail. Squirrel was both of their favorites as she remembered them sharing one several times. She left it at their feet, and turned to the nursery where Branchkit and Tigerkit were most likely settling down for their nap.

She was half way there when she saw Ivycloud bounding over to her. "Uh, hi Ivycl-" He picked her up by the scruff without even stopping and he turned and ran out of the gorse tunnel.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Welp that was a sad chapter hu? Poor Mosspaw. Anyways DUNDUNDUUUUN Ivycloud has kidnapped the little kit and taken her out of camp! What next? :] Cliff Hanger!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Whitekit couldn't see where they were going. Everything was rushing by too fast for her to tell. Ivycloud turned and swerved so many times, she couldn't even tell what direction he was running in. "I-Ivycloud?! Where are you taking me?" If he heard her, he didn't answer. She could hear yowling in the distance; her mother, Thorntooth, and others who she couldn't identify with the wind howling into her ears. Ivycloud's head was darting around so wildly, she kept hitting the trees as they rush past. "Iv- Yeeeoowr!"

At last Ivycloud slowed to a stop, but she smelled no scents of her clan. Ivycloud set her onto the ground, eyes darting and ears flicking crazily. His eyes were narrowed to slits as his claws slowly slid out of their sheath. "Now, you listen here _kit_." He spat out the last word like it was cursed and frowned upon. "You _will_ listen to me or I _will_ kill you. Got it?"

Whitekit flinched and cowered away but nodded. She was afraid of how ragged and short his breaths were. He looked just like Grassbelly had when he was terribly sick. Grassbelly had been her favorite elder but one day he got very ill. She was with him when he died. He had drawn in a huge ragged breath, coughed, then lay still. His image had frightened her when she was little, and it still did. His dull, lifeless eyes. His mouth hung open with a thin trail of drool mixed with blood trickled out.

She wanted to call for her father. He could beat up this bully and take her back home. But she knew it was pointless. They were far from the camp and even if she did call Ivycloud would kill her. She not only believed him, she knew he wanted to. Whitekit saw the way his eyes gleamed with murder. The way his tail flicked back and forth angrily.

"Now. I will tell you my plan. I want to kill that little sister of yours. From the moment of birth, i knew she was in a prophecy. I am going to kill her and then I will be a part of it!" He threw his head back with a mreow of laughter. He then fixed his eyes on her, "And, you will be a part of it. You will have Tigerkit sneak out with you one night and bring her back to this spot where I will taint the grass with her blood!" Whitekit watched wide eyed as he leaped around, bouncing on and over tree roots.

"Now go back to the camp. Follow my sent trail and it will take you straight there. Don't worry i didn't zig-zag with the path. Oh wait, that's not why you are worrying isn't it?Are you scared to find your way back because your nose isn't good enough to smell a sent trail yet? Well, just try or you will be lost in the woods until you _die_." Ivycloud turned and seemed to melt into the shadows. Whitekit just stood there for a heartbeat. She didn't know what to do.

Whitekit shivered, flattening herself to the ground. Her heart told her she needed to get up and run as fast as she could back to camp. Her body told her otherwise. She stayed there until the sun went down. Whitekit had curled up against the roots of an old oak tree's roots when it got cold. It was long after sundown when she heard paw steps, and she pressed herself against the roots as far and as flat as she could.

Whitekit was sure it was Ivycloud. He had changed his mind. He had come back to kill her! As her mind raced of all of the things Ivycloud could possibly do to her, the paw steps stopped. _No! Ivycloud knows i'm here! Oh please Starclan! Don't let him kill me! Ivycloud-_

"Whitekit? Whitekit are you here?" Her fathers voice stopped all of the thoughts of Ivycloud killing her. She stood and threw herself in the direction of her father's voice.

"Thorntooth!" She squealed in delight as her face and front paws hit the course fur of her father. A surprised squeak left Thorntooth's mouth as his daughter barreled into him. "I was so scared!"

"We looked for you everywhere! Everyone in the whole clan was out searching. We lost Ivycloud's sent trail after he ran through a river. I'm so glad I found you." He gave Whitekit's head comforting licks.

He was rougher than Cherrytail, but it was nice for her father to groom her. He never did anything like this. Mostly he just liked teaching his kits battle moves or playing the part of the badger in their games. They stood their for a few heartbeats, snuggling in each others' warmth. "Come on. Lets get back to camp. Every single cat , young and old, is worried about you."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Im soo sorry this took so long! i just got off of Fanfiction for a while after watching Soul Eater and needing to read the manga :P Anyways comment about anything i did (correct or wrong) :) i always appreciate the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Whitekit and her father padded through the thorn tunnel, all she could think about was Ivycloud. She tripped over several sticks that were lying on the ground, but every time her father caught her with an outstretched paw. When they finally made it through to the camp, every single cat swarmed them. The youngest asking her what it was like outside of the camp and if she was scared. They then boasted that they wouldn't be scared but got their ears swatted by a warrior telling them to be quiet.

Elders and the senior warriors were fuming, fur bristling as they spat how terrible a cat Ivycloud was. Every warrior was looking at her with a gaze of sympathy while Stripepaw was leaning over her, checking her pelt for any scrapes or wounds. Her mother licked between her ears and looking more worried than ever.

With Stripepaw and her mother messing with her, Whitekit stumbled over, barely catching herself as she yawned loudly. Her tail drooped as it swished lightly in the dust. Some of the warriors purred with amusement at the tiny kit.

"Here's one!" Sripepaw exclaimed still having her nose buried in Whitekit's fur.

"Here's one what? What?!" Her mother recoiled in shock and confusion for her kit.

Stripepaw purred from Cherrytail's reaction, "Nothing just a tiny scrape. Looks like it came from a thorn bush or a sharp branch." Whitekit twisted her head around, trying to see what the apprentice meant. She doesn't feel anything, let alone pain through her flank. "You better come with me so i can give you some herbs so it won't get infected."

She swished her tail, indicating for Whitekit to follow. Whitekit stumbled after her with her littermates bouncing beside her. Just before they entered the den, Stripepaw stopped and turned to the two who weren't supposed to follow. "Now see that _huge_ gash along your sister's flank? She isn't even whimpering! Next time you get a little thorn in your pad I don't want you to be wailing about a broken paw." Tigerkit and Branchkit scrambled back at Stripepaw's comment. Stripepaw made that tiny scratch seem like a big deal by fluffing up her fur and looking as scary as possible. Tigerkit and Branchkit ran to the nursery laughing as they too tried to look as scary as the medicine cat.

Whitekit flopped down on a bed of moss. She was exhausted. Ivycloud swinging her around and scaring her like he had tired out the kit. Stripepaw padded over to her herb stores with a sad expression on her face. Her ears were bent down slightly as she tried not to show the kit how upset she was. She pulled out a few herbs Whitekit didn't know and she sat down next to her. Stripepaw chewed up some leaves and put them on her cut, making it sting a little.

Whitekit hissed out of pain and Stripepaw looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, it only hurts for a few heartbeats. Here eat these." She pushed a few poppy seeds towards Whitekit and she lapped up the seeds. She immediately began to feel even more tired and the pain ebbed away. Whitekit snuggled into the warm fur of Stripepaw's tail. She purred looking at the tired kit and curled around her. "Just this night. Next time you get hurt don't expect me to keep you warm. You will probably be a big apprentice."

Whitekit's breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Stripepaw fell asleep with the kit after listening to the rhythmic sounds of the kit's light snoring.

The next morning Whitekit awoke to the usual hustle and bustle of camp being louder. When she opened her eyes, she let out a startled squeak when she noticed she wa sin the medicine cat's den. Stripepaw looked up from what she was doing, "Good morning Whitekit!" She purred and walked over, licking the top of her head, smoothing her fur.

"I can do it myself! I'm going to be a big warrior! I survived being abducted! Ha! Can a normal warrior do that and get only a small scratch on them?"

Stripepaw snorted, "No! A normal warrior wouldn't get themselves abducted in the first place silly." She laughed louder when Whitekit spat at nothing and swatted a little piece of moss that was sticking to her ear. Whitekit stood and strutted out of the den, her tail sticking straight up.

When Whitekit padded outside she saw every cat pitching in to reenforce the camp. The elders still had their ears pinned back as they wove sticks and brambles around the nursery. A small patrol appeared at the entrance of the thorn tunnel carrying more sticks and vines. Two of the apprentices were carrying thick vines with thorns lining all the way across the plant.

She looked up when she heard Lionstar call her name. "Yes Lionstar?"

"Good morning. I was hoping you would tell me what Ivycloud told you. Knowing him, he wanted something or he would have never let you go."

"Okay."

Lionstar swished his golden tail and started padding towards his den. He glanced back when he noticed she wasn't following. "Come on. I always thought kits would be jumping for joy if they got to come into my den." Whitekit ran over to him and bounced on her toes. _I am going to go into Lionstar's den! Those other two furballs will be so jealous!_ "There's that enthusiasm I know you have."

Lionstar pulled the ivy hanging down over the mouth of the den and twitched his whiskers when Whitekit padded in slowly, looking around with wide eyes. They sat down near his nest in the cool sand. "Now, Whitekit what did Ivycloud say to you?"

"Well, he told me to take Tigerkit to him in the same spot where we stopped so he could kill her." She shivered thinking about the horrid memory."I think he said she was in some prophecy, whatever that is, and he was going to take her place."

Lionstar was deep in thought. His tail swished in the sand and his ears were pinned back. He took a deep breath, "Whitekit. I have a plan but it needs you to make that plan a success. It requires you and your sister to do something that i doubt either of your parents will allow without a fight."

"If it helps you and the clan, I will do it." She puffed out her chest and flattened her ears to her head trying to look brave and impress her leader. He looked at her affectionally and stood.

"Then come. I will announce my plan to the clan and see if any cat has a better idea of how to catch Ivycloud."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time (Again) I have other stories that i'm writing that I just have more planned... Also I need cat names! It is so hard coming up with them without already using a name that the wonderful ladies that make up Erin Hunter have already used. One last thing before I say good bye for this time is about Stripepaw. If I ever put Stripepaw's name as Swiftpaw I am sorry :P I have no idea why my fingers try to call her that. Anyways on the first chapter of the story when Spottedpelt called Ivycloud a "Young un" He meant about Ivcloud being younger than he is. Ivycloud is pretty old, just not old enough to move into the elder's den. (Fox dung! That was the last thing I promise!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lionstar padded out of the den and he leaped onto the highrock. Whitekit followed him, but sat down underneath it. Lionstar twitched his whiskers and he jumped back down. "Up here kit. I need you to help with telling my plan to the clan." He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck climbed back onto the rock. He set her down and called out the familiar words to call the clan.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, join here, beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats began to crowd around where their golden leader stood. Many cats were baffled at why a kit was standing on the highrock. "Before any cat questions my decisions, I have Whitekit up here to help tell you all my plan for catching Ivycloud." He swished his fluffy tail when several warriors turned to the cat next to them. Whitekit glanced around to see her littermates fuming. Their fur was fluffed up as they clawed the ground. Her mother and father had their tails entwined as they were mumbling something to each other.

"What you all don't know is that Ivycloud told Whitekit that he apparently thought Tigerkit was part of a prophecy and if he killed her, he would take part of that prophecy. Ivyclouc then told Whitekit to bring her sister to the same place he took her so he could kill Tigerkit." Gasps echoed throughout the camp as Lionstar continued. "My plan is that we will have warriors go up into the trees surrounding the clearing where Whitekit and Tigerkit will be waiting. When Ivycloud appears, we will all jump down and cut him off from any escape. Isn't that right Whitekit?"

"Yup!"

"Did I leave anything out?"

"No sir!" She flicked her ears when Lionstar gazed down at her in amusement.

"Good. Now I would like the plan to come into action as soon as possible. Tomorrow night we will name warriors who will be going. Until then, I would like every cat to help out with reenforcing camp." Lionstar jumped down and disappeared into his den, leaving Whitekit to get down on her own. She hopped down a few rocks before getting stuck on a rather big one jutting out. Her father spotted her and trotted over, halting right underneath the rock.

"Stuck Whitekit?" He flicked his tail playfully when she gave him a look. Thorntooth jumped up and grabbed his kit by her scruff, hauling her down the rock. "Go get something to eat and rest." Whitekit started to trot away and Thorntooth called out to her, "Remember to share with the elders!" She pulled out a fat squirrel and dragged it over to the elders den.

"Hello Whitekit! We saw you on the highrock earlier." Graywhisker rasped out.

"No, every cat saw you on the highrock." Voleclaw sniffed, "Is that a squirrel I smell?"

"You always think about your belly." Dappletail swatted Voleclaw's ear and gave a low playful growl.

"Don't pester me she-cat!"

"I wanted to share it with you guys and maybe hear a story." Whitekit purred.

"Ah, tryin to stay away from your siblings so they can cool down before they bit your tail off huh?" Graywhisker hit Voleclaw on the nose when he tried to take a bite of the squirrel. "Stop tryin to eat that kit's meal!"

"She said she would share." Voleclaw muttered.

"Yeah, share! Not let you have the whole thing!" The two fluffed up and squared off like some bickering apprentices, spitting and yowling out insults. Dappletail reached over and picked up the fresh kill, leading Whitekit to a corner away from the old toms.

"We will eat this until those two fuzz brains notice. So, you wanted a story?" Dappletail asked.

"Yup!" Dappletail told her a story when she heard when she was a kit. She told Whitekit about a fifth clan, one called Skyclan. Dappletail told her that long ago, Skyclan was driven out because of food shortages. She didn't get to hear the end because Branchkit stuck his head through the entrance.

"Cherrytail says to come to the nursery." Her brother turned and ran out, not saying anything else. Probably still mad from earlier.

"Bye Dappletail!" Whitekit ran after her brother and just barely heard the elder's reply.

"Bye Whitekit!"

"Why didn't she say bye to us?" Graywhisker muttered.

"Probably because you were fighting the whole time!"

* * *

**Okay before you say anything... Yes i know this took a long time... Yes this is kinda fillerish... I know DX I had lots of writers block and couldn't think of anything so this popped out. Also you guys aren't doing your job... I has no kitty names D:**

**Whitekit is my own personal warrior cat I came up with. She is the cat in the picture hugging her sister (Tigerkit). She is a red she-cat with a white belly and both front paws white. Heheh named Whitekit yet most of her is red :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Whitekit sat next to the patrol that would be protecting her. She yawned and almost fell over when her sister prodded her in the side. "Why you so tired Whitekit?"

"Cherrytail wouldn't let me go to bed until I had recited all of her new rules she made just for this mission. I barely got any sleep with her rambling and Branchkit snoring!" Her small tail swished in the dust, leaving little lines. While they waited, Tigerkit got the idea to chase Whitekit's tail. "Ow! Tigerkit stop biting my tail that hurts!"

"Sorry!" She twitched her whiskers and giggled. She watched a leaf float down to the ground but dove before it could touch. She kept swatting the leaf back into the air even when Lionstar padded out of his den with his deputy Darkfire. Lionstar trotted over to the patrol but the black tom halted in front of the kits. He turned his caring amber eyes on the two.

"I will be part of the patrol. Lionstar and many other senior warriors will be waiting above your head too so don't worry little kits." He turned and padded over to where Lionstar was standing.

"Hey Whitekit?" She turned to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"What did the territory look like? I mean was it scary?" Tigerkit's tiny golden eyes flashed with a little fear but mostly excitement.

"I don't know. It was dark when Ivycloud took me out. But if it is scary we have a lot of warriors to hide under and trip em' for laughs!" She imitated a warrior stumbling and falling over to avoid stepping on her. Tigerkit then pretended to be Lionstar and started to scold the imaginary kit.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" A voice boomed. They turned to see Lionstar standing proudly above them. Cats sleepily padded out of their dens and most flopped down in a comfy patch of grass. "Today we will catch that cat we used to call a medicine cat. Ivycloud will no longer be able to steal kits away and threaten to kill them. But before we get going," Whitekit opened her eyes wide. She was going to be made an apprentice! And her fur was a mess! "Foxpaw come here."

The fluffy red she-cat padded sleepily to her leader. "Foxpaw I would like you to come with us. Your skills on your quiet paws will help protect these kits. By the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. For your skills and intelligence, you will be called Foxwhisper." She licked his shoulder and scampered over to where her former mentor was standing.

Shadowleap was nearly as excited as she was, either from being a successful mentor or that she got to come with him. He had once said that the one cat he trusted the most in battle was Foxwhisper. The clan chanted her new name and her fluffy chest puffed out in pride. "Now we will be able to go catch Ivycloud!" With that he leapt off the rock and ran into the gorse tunnel. The warrior patrol ran after him leaving the two kits behind. Whitekit jumped up and took her sister's ear in her teeth and lightly pulled.

"Come on! We will get left behind if we don't go now!" They rushed after the warriors but found out they were waiting for them on the other side of the tunnel. The older cats looked amused and started to slowly trot to where Whitekit was supposed to meet Ivycloud. The territory was amazing! It was way bigger than camp and had a lot more things to play with. Whitekit leapt and dove after so many different types of leaves and heard lots of different sounds.

She heard her sister yowl and all of the cats turned their heads to look at her, fur fluffed up. "I'm all wet now!" She wailed. She sat by a small pool with rocks lining it, completely drenched.

Darkfire twitched his whiskers and let out a mrow of laughter. "Well how did you get wet? Water can't move by itself you know."

"I saw a bug and chased it but I fell in before I could get it." Tigerkit pouted and shook herself off. They helped the kit dry off and set on their way again. It wasn't long before Lioinstar flicked his tail and the warriors shot up into the trees. Their leaded turned and looked down at them.

"You two walk up ahead. Sit by the same tree you were at and wait for Ivycloud. Do not look into the trees or mention anything about us to him if he does come. We will follow you quietly so you may not know we are even there. Do not worry, if Ivycloud comes within a certain distance near either of you, we will all jump down and pin him to the ground." With that he launched himself straight into the air and landed on a low hanging branch before disappearing completely.

"Well, this is it. Come on Tigerkit." Whitekit mumbled and walked confidently to the clearing with her littermate in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Haha! I have cat names! (From myself thank you very much.) And I probably have many people thinking the same things so I will try to make some clearer.**

**Stripepaw (Ivycloud's apprentice) has finished her training so she will do just fine :)**

**Darkfire may sound and look threatening but he is a really caring cat who will do anything for his clan mates. Just don't meet him in battle!**

**Tigerkit is kind of... well derpy. She hasn't matured as much like her littermates because she was near death when born and is a runt of the litter.**

**Ivycloud mostly lost his mind like Goosefeather in Bluestar's Prophecy. Only difference is he lost his mine trying to figure out a prophecy that may or may not exist...**

**Foxwhisper and Shadowleap don't like each other like mates, they just think exactly alike and therefore are able to help each other out in the same way. They both are very quiet and are the best hunters in the clan. They like to think Starclan meant to have them as brother and sister but just couldn't place two awesome kits together and not expect jealousy from others.  
**

**Have any other questions about the story? Review and I will try to answer it! (These were just some I could think of that might have been questions :P)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Whitekit sat between the roots of the tree. She was nervous about Ivycloud and hoped everything went smoothly. Tigerkit had picked her game back up and was batting a leaf back into the sky. Watching her sister play made her feel a little more relaxed. It wasn't long before she heard soft paw pads hitting the dirt. A tail swished and made the dead leaves crackle as it swept past. A light gray tom with white patches stepped into view.

"Why hello _kit_."

"Ivycloud. I came just like you asked." Whitekit couldn't stand to look into his eyes. They were full of hatred. "Tigerkit, come here please." She flicked her tail in her direction and her litter mate came bounding over.

"Yeah?"

"Stay by my side let Ivycloud come over to us." She whispered. Ivycloud sneered and slowly padded over to where they were seated. _Lionstar when are you going to attack this loon? _He was a tails length away when a yowl was heard and the patrol launched themselves out of the trees.

Foxwhisper was the first to get between the kits and medicine cat. She swiped at Ivycloud and raised a paw just enough so the sun was shining on her claws. Her red fur was fluffed up more than usual as she bared her fangs to keep his attention on her. The patrol circled around so Ivycloud couldn't escape.

"Ivycloud." Lionstar's voice echoed through the now quiet clearing. "You will be taken to the Thunder Clan camp as a prisoner. Resist and you will be killed without mercy." Darkfire picked Whitekit up and started to run back to camp. She glanced back and saw Tigerkit hanging from the jaws of Lionstar and the whole patrol was following them. They reached the gorse tunnel without a problem and Darkfire pushed through it. He burst into camp and kept running until he had safely set Whitekit down near the nursery. Tigerkit was soon to follow and Darkfire and Lionstar turned and ran back to the patrol.

Cats were starting to come out of their dens to see if they were a success. Whitekit and Tigerkit stood and moved out of the way of cats coming out of the nursery. Branchkit came and sat next to them, his little eyes wide. "Was there a fight? Were you scared?"

"There was no fight but Ivycloud is a scary old cat." Whitekit mewed and Tigerkit nodded her head so fast her ears slightly flopped. Branchkit looked a little disappointed as he glanced back to where the patrol was surrounding the medicine cat.

Most cats in the clearing had their fur fluffed up and teeth bared. "Lionstar! Why did you bring that crow food eater back to camp?" A light brown tom with grey speckles yowled out.

"Sanddapple." Lionstar's warning made the warrior back off some. "I understand why you all don't want him here but we need to know why he did what he did. I need at least two warriors standing guard over him." Lionstar retreated off to his den beckoning for Darkfire to follow. Two of the warriors who were in the patrol moved so they were flanking Ivycloud. The rest went to a corner of camp that had nothing in it. They put branches and weaved ferns and brambles to make a makeshift den. They outlined the den with thorns that Foxwhisper found. The two warriors who were guarding Ivycloud walked him over to the den and made him scramble inside. Shadowleap pushed some moss inside after him and sat guard at the entrance.

"What do you think is gonna happen to Ivycloud?" Whitekit asked. Her denmates just shrugged and she got up with a huff. "I'm gonna go see Stripepaw." She trotted off towards to medicine cat den and pushed past the draping ferns that guarded the entrance. She spotted the brown she-cat and snuck up behind her.

"Hello Whitekit." Her meow startled the kit and Stripepaw turned with a bundle of leaves in her jaws. "What brings you here?" She mumbled through a mouthful of leaves.

"Just wanted to tell you how brave I was in the face of danger!" She puffed out her chest and her tiny red tail swished in defiance. Stripepaw purred when she set the herbs down.

"And I bet that danger is Ivycloud hu?"

"He wanted to kill Tigerkit!"

"Yes I know but I doubt that he would have actually killed her. Ivycloud is such a gentle cat when he wants to be. Trust me now that he is back in the camp and is being watched by the warriors he will be as sweet as can be. When I was little, I was a small kit who was too frail to do battle moves so I liked coming to this den. Eventually I started sleeping in here and every time I would get a nightmare Ivycloud would let me sleep in his nest. He would curl his tail around me and drape a paw over my back." Stripepaw purred at the memory but stood to move more herbs around.

"What are you doing?" Whitekit asked when the apprentice threw some leaves out of the den.

"Getting rid of the old leaves that won't do anything but leave a bad taste in your mouth. Wanna help?" Whitekit nodded and went to sit beside Stripepaw who taught her about some basic herbs and how to separate the leaves without ripping them. Whitekit spent the rest of the day helping Stripepaw but even tough knowing herbs was fun she still wanted to be a warrior.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
Whoo hoo! Another chapter! So I just started school and I have almost no time for writing chapters... My school ends at 2:30 but I have marching band practice until 5 and on game days I don't get home until after 10 :/ I won't have much time to write stories but on the weekends I'm gonna be so anti social!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Whitekit sat staring at the makeshift den where Ivycloud was held. She wondered what Lionstar was going to do with him. It was getting boring in camp with no one to play with. All of the warriors were busy reenforcing the camp and the apprentices were ignoring her. She had asked why they didn't want to talk to her and all the got was a huff and a face full of tail.

Silverpaw padded past her, shuffling her white paws as she confidentially moved to the freshkill pile. "Hi Silverpaw!"

The white she-cat jumped slightly and turned her head to the kit. "What are you up to?" Silverpaw's cloudy eyes turned and settled on Whitekit. Even if the apprentice was creepy she was a good friend and really funny. Her eyes and pelt shone silver in the moonlight but her eyes almost always were a silvery cloud. Silverpaw flicked her ears and went back to shuffling along making sure no sticks were in her path. She could move fast even if she was blind. Some cats forgot she was blind and fall asleep on one of the paths she made for herself. They would always get a nose full of white fur when she fell over them.

"Silverpaw why won't anyone talk to me? Please!" The little red kit jumped up and took Silverpaw's tail in her jaws.

"Sorry Whitekit. We just know you are going to get special treatment as an apprentice now that you helped capture Ivycloud."

"I'll make sure I won't! Please play with me I will do extra work when I am an apprentice! If I do get special treatment I'll ask Lionstar to make it stop! Please." Whitekit let go of the white tail and sat back waiting for Silverpaw to say something.

"Fine. Lets share a mouse. I'm done with training today so all I have to do now is eat and help collect brambles." Whitekit bounced in excitement and ran ahead to pick out a mouse. She found the second plumpest one since the best would be given to the elders. "Race ya!" Silverpaw yelled as she put on a burst of speed rushing to a shady spot. Whitekit tried to keep up but with a mouse half the size of you it's kind of hard.

When she got their her neck ached from trying to keep the mouse from hitting the ground. She set it down in front of her friend and flopped down panting. "That mouse was heavy!"

"You want to hear some impressions?" Whitekit nodded and Silverpaw cleared her throat. "Rawr I am the great Darkfire! I can kill you in one blow! Ooh look! A butterfly!" She said in a rough voice. Silverpaw was great with impersonating a cat and usually sounded just like them. "Alright! Everyone go over what you are supposed to do during the battle! Darkfire!" She meowed like Lionstar.

"Kill everyone on sight who defies but make sure the butterflies are OK sir!" Silverpaw squared her shoulders like the big tom.

"Good. Now Shadowleap what do you do?"

"Sneak sneak sneakedy sneak." She got really small and slinked around like Shadowleap would do while stalking prey. Whitekit was having a laughing fit now she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. "Sneakedy." Silverpaw whispered in Whitekit's ear making the kit fall over not being able to breathe.

"No... no more!.. Can't breathe!" Whitekit gasped out. Silverpaw sat back smirking and took a bite of the mouse.

"Had enough yet?"

"Yes!" She managed to say.

"Sneakedy!" Silverpaw said one last time making Whitekit start laughing again.

"What are you two giggling over here for? Don't you know there are foxes on the loose and the camp needs reenforcing?" Whitekit jumped and looked up at a golden tom. Goldentail stood towering over her, his mood changed because of his kits.

"Sorry Goldentail." Silverpaw dipped her head, "I was talking to Whitekit because she was feeling left out and I guess I said something funny. I will finnish this mouse and go look for brambles like my mentor told me to do."

"The nerve of that cat! I am going to have to talk to Fernwish about letting her apprentices eat before being finished with their chores." Whitekit thought of the tabby she-cat being yelled at by the golden tom who is much bigger than her.

"If I may speak Goldentail, Fernwish is very busy and had to do something that couldn't wait. She knew some cat could get mad If she wasn't watching me with my duties so she let me eat early." Silverpaw's silver eyes gazed up at the infuriated tom. He huffed and walked out of the camp to get more brambles.

"Was what you said true?" Whitekit sat up from being pressed against the ground.

"Most of it yes. The part about Ferwish being extremely busy is not." She giggled, "Fernwish went to get a drink from her favorite stream and think about a plan for getting those foxes." They ate the rest of the mouse just talking without trying to say something funny. They did not want to get yelled at agin.

* * *

**Yaaaaay chapter! Do you guys think I am using too many she cats? I feel that way somewhat but if you guys don't think so then I won't have to use more of the names I have in store for toms :) ps how to you guys think of a gay sounding cat? He won't really be gay... just sounds like it... His name is Flamesong because of this fiery red coat and being able to coax birds to land and mice to come out of their burrows ;3 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Whitekit stood at the edge of the camp, her red coat shining in the sun. Her den mates sat next to her with Cherrytail running between then smoothing down the small pieces of fur that stuck up every now and then. Ivycloud had only been in the camp for a few sunrises but today, even he was able to sit outside of his den.

"Today is a special day. We will be getting three new apprentices to train as warriors. Branchkit will you step forward." Branchkit strode confidently to stand in front of Lionstar. "Branchkit, even though you did not partake in capturing Ivycloud, you have shown us all your excellent skills by having the current apprentices teach you simple moves."

"From this day forward, you will be known as Branchpaw." Lionstar looked around thinking about who his mentor should be. "Spottedclaw, your size and strength are valued within the clan. I hope you will pass on some fighting moves and show Branchpaw how to use his size as an advantage." Branchpaw moved aside and Spottedclaw went over to stand next to his apprentice.

"Tigerkit." Tigerkit bounded over to her leader, her eyes shining with excitement. "From this day forward, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Pebblemist, your patience will be needed to train this energetic cat. I hope you can keep up with each other and teach Tigerpaw everything she needs to know." Tigerpaw's mentor went and stood next to Spottedclaw but when her apprentice didn't follow, the light grey she-cat lightly tugged Tigerpaw's ear to get her moving.

"Whitekit come forwards." Whitekit padded to Lionstar, wondering who she would get as a mentor. "You were extremely brave when you faced your fears and helped us catch Ivycloud. From this day on, you will be known as Whitepaw. Frostwind you will be her mentor. I hope you can pass on your quick thinking and speed to this cat." The two moved next to the others and the clan started to chant their new names.

"Branchpaw, Tigerpaw, Whitepaw! Branchpaw, Tigerpaw, Whitepaw!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright I know this is a short chapter but I wanted their apprentice ceremony to be one chapter... I'll post a new one quick I promise! P freakin S I am in marching band and we had a competition on Saturday and guess what?! WE GOT A ONE AHHH We sang We Are The Champions on the bus and oh my gward XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Whitepaw wiggled her haunches getting ready to leap. Her target was her mentor Frostwind. His bright white tail stuck up and kinked over his back as he yawned lazily. Suddenly Whitepaw pushed off with all of her might, aiming to land on his back. Frostwind's ears twitched and he side stepped, lightly batting the new apprentice away. His deep blue eyes settled on her sprawled out in the dust and he twitched his whiskers as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Next time don't rustle the leaves when you prepare to jump. It was easy to pinpoint your location and determine when you were going to jump." He scratched his ear and gave his white coat a shake.

"Sorry." Whitepaw gazed at her paws feeling like a mouse brain for not knowing that.

"Hey this is your first ever training. Don't get so worked up about it." As soon as Lionstar dismissed the clan, Frostwind took Whitepaw out to the training hollow to see what battle moves she knew. Tigerpaw and Branchpaw went to patrol the territory and Whitepaw wished she was with them. Frostwind was a lazy cat and mostly took naps when he wasn't on patrol. Out of all of the mentors she could have gotten it had to be the laziest cat in the clan.

_I bet he brought me here so he didn't have to walk a lot_. Whitepaw thought. "Right now this time I am going to come after you. Your job is to keep me from pinning you." Whitepaw readied herself waiting for his paws to twitch. After a long time, Frostwind's paws flexed but instead of running to her, he leaped backwards. He turned and ran straight into the bushes, leaving Whitepaw to stare after him.

A few heartbeats later, Whitepaw heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind her. She whipped around to see Frostwind barreling at her. She gave a little squeak of surprise as he knocked into her, pinning her to the ground. "See what I said about the leaves? You knew where I was and if you were more experienced you could have known how to stop me from hitting you."

"How? Teach me!" Whitepaw shook dirt out of her pelt when he let her get up.

"Calm down silly furball. I'll show it to you." He taught her how to duck at the right time or how to jump sideways. "Now make sure your tail is as close to you as it can be. Your enemy could grab it even if you are out of the way." He also showed her a few battle moves like the front paw blow and how to even stand on her back haunches and swipe with both front paws!

"Thats good. You are a really fast learner Whitepaw. Now it's getting dark and my belly is starting to growl at me, how about yours?" She nodded hearing it rumble. They trained all day long, and Whitepaw no longer wanted a different mentor. Frostwind was cool and used his size as an advantage. Whitepaw was smaller than her litter mates and was more agile, Frostwind wasn't small but he had a sleek body and nimble paws.

Frostwind stretched and padded out of the hollow with Whitepaw hopping after him. The thought of food gave her more energy as she bounced around her new mentor. She was about to tell him that he was a great mentor when he stopped, ears perked up. He slinked over to some ferns and peered through them, beckoning her with his tail. She crouched down and lightly moved next to him. He angled his ears and Whitepaw looked in the direction he was pointing in. It was a mouse nibbling on something!

Whitepaw looked at Frostwind and he nodded for her to catch it. Her mouth hung open in shock. She didn't know how to catch prey! "You will do just fine. Remember what I taught you about sneaking up on a cat. This is mostly the same." She couldn't even tell if he said something. His mouth barely moved and she could hardly hear him. Whitepaw grew in confidence and turned back to the mouse. She slinked forwards, hoping to get closer to the mouse.

When she was in range of leaping distance, Whitepaw pushed off with her hind legs. Her front paws and claws were extended to capture the prey. She landed clumsily but still grabbed the mouse with her left paw. She hopped up and swiftly bit it's neck, killing it. Frostwind stood from where he was hiding and walked over to where she was proudly holding the piece of fresh kill.

"Nice work. You can eat that mouse as a prize. Come on lets get back to camp." Frostwind flicked her ears with his tail and started to run to camp.

"H-hey! Wait!" She mumbled through the mouse. Whitepaw picked up the pace and started to run, almost waddle, back to camp.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah! Whitepaw caught her first piece of prey! ON HER FIRST DAY! Ps If I ever put Whitekit, Tigerkit, or Branchkit I am sorry :P must get into putting paw.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Whitepaw was jolted awake when Tigerpaw fell on her. "Watch it fur ball! Some of us don't have to go on dawn patrol!" She hissed. Whitepaw got back late from a hard day of training and was determined to sleep until Frostwind came to get her.

"Sorry! Pebblemist hates being late!" Her sister called as she ran out of the den, stepping on Flamepaw's tail. The fire red tom hissed and turned to soothe his fluffy tail. He gave his tail a few licks and tossed his head, fluffy fur moving out of both eyes and settling over one. He was the cutest cat in the clan and every she-cat apprentice fawned over him. Except Whitepaw. She could tell Flamepaw hated it. He was about to lay back down when he noticed Whitepaw was awake. He flashed his pearly white teeth at her, his green eyes catching the light that was flittering in the den form the moon.

Whitepaw huffed and turned away, going back to sleep. She heard the tom whimper and small shuffling told her he laid back down. She closed her blue green eyes and twitched a red ear, letting sleep overtake her again.

"Come on Whitepaw! You can do better than this!" Frostwind yelled out. All the apprentices were having a tournament. They would fight with their claws unsheathed (Causing major wounds would get them extra to do in camp) and the best would get a day off. Whitepaw leaped back right as Branchpaw almost landed on her. He was breathing heavily, not being able to catch his sister. Frostwind made a plan the day before, yelling out that she could do better and make the other apprentices think she was nervous or scared when she was actually avoiding them for a reason.

Whitepaw suggested to her mentor that since she was fast and didn't tire easily from dodging to tire her enemy out before attacking. She slipped to the side when Branchpaw tried to jump on her again. She could tell her denmate was getting frustrated. Just the way she liked them. She knew most cats got reckless when they got mad, including her brother.

"Can't you just stand still?!" he yowled when she jumped out of the way again.

"But then you would be able to hurt me." She replied, making him madder. She ran around behind him and he whirled around. Branchpaw ran to her, not even bothering to leap for her. She waited for him to get close enough until she jumped straight into the air, landing on his back. She dug her claws into his thick fur and hung on. She felt her claws go into his skin and got a satisfying grunt from her brother.

"You in a sticky situation Branchpaw?" Silverpaw laughed out.

"I can't get her off!" Whitepaw sheathed her claws, allowing herself to drop underneath his belly. With her claws still sheathed, she ran her paws many times along his unprotected belly, showing that she won.

"If this were a real battle, your belly would be in shreds." Spottedclaw called. He looked disappointed in his apprentice but he still ran his tail along Branchpaw's back. "You did good."

Darkfire walked over, yawning since he almost nodded off. "Whitepaw wins."

Whitepaw padded to Frostwind and smiled at him. He nodded his head before bursting out laughing. "You should have seen his face when you slipped underneath him!" Whitepaw started to laugh with him but they were quieted when Darkfire started to call the other apprentices over.

"Flamepaw and Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw bounced over to the deputy and Flamepaw tossed his head. The fuzzy tom strutted over making the other males to groan.

"Whats going on?" She leaned over to the red she-cat.

"Mr. I-Am-So-Perfect moved his fur in front of his eye and walked into the sand." Whitepaw answered. She rolled her eyes when Silverpaw purred slightly. Darkfire called the match by leaping out of their way. Flamepaw immediately launched himself over to her sister. He landed in front of Tigerpaw, rearing up on his back legs and boxing her ears. He dropped down, paws hitting the top of her head and forcing her into the sand.

Tigerpaw flopped over in the sand, making Flamepaw off balanced, forcing him to move his paws. Tigerpaw brought her head up, gasping for air since her muzzle had been buried in the ground. She stood up, facing the older tom. Tigerpaw rushed up to him, not letting him think. She swiped her claws at his face but missing since he jerked his head back in time. She held her paw up, revealing red orange fur caught in her claws.

Flamepaw made a girly shriek, "Noooo! My beautiful hair!"

Silverpaw leaned over, "What happened now?"

"Tigerpaw tried to get him in the face but instead cut some of his hair." Silverpaw snickered, even she knows how much fur that cat has. You could make a second cat just out of his hair. Tigerpaw cocked her head and walked up to the tom who was still screaming about his fur. She placed a paw on his head.

"Aaaaand you are dead now." She said. Every cat laughed even Darkfire as he called the match.

"Tigerpaw is the winner." He said laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yesh :3 sorry i didn't upload in a long time I had band last Saturday (We made finals -u-) also I just realized I changed stuff including the deputy... On accident I swear! ps go read _HeWhoGuidesTheWay_ 's warrior story! He is a good friend in real life and his story is really good **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The very last battle between the apprentices is Whitepaw and Littlepaw. Littlepaw confidently strode up to to sand. Even though he was a kittypet, Littlepaw's muscles showed through his furless body. He was a quiet cat who got teased a lot because of having no fur, but he was still really strong. Whitepaw walked over and stood on the other side of Darkfire. The deputy jumped over to the sideline and Whitepaw and Littlepaw began to circle each other.

Whitepaw changed strategies, charging at the bigger cat. Right as she got up in his face, she skidded to the side of him. Her paw shot out and hooked around his front leg, swiping it out from under him before he could react. Littlepaw fell forward with his nose hitting the sand. Whitepaw jumped on his back and pressed his face into the ground. She was trying to win this fight quickly because she knew is it went on for too long he would get the upper hand.

She looked at Frostwind and saw his expression. He didn't want her to win this way. And neither did she. Whitepaw jumped away and Littlepaw spat sand out of his mouth. He looked at her and bared his teeth. "You cats take me lightly just because I was a kittypet! I'll show you by winning this competition!" He leaped at her and swiped a paw out right as she darted to the side.

His claws scraped against her flank making her wince. Whitepaw stumbled away, her side stinging. She turned to inspect the damage but still keeping an eye on the older apprentice. The scratches weren't too deep, but they still hurt. She crouched and glared at Littlepaw, getting ready for anything he threw at her. He yowled and ran at her. Whitepaw was slower because of the scratches and couldn't get out of the way fast enough so Littlepaw was able to knock her off balance.

He turned around after skidding to a stop and rammed into her at full force. She was launched across the clearing. Whitepaw had sand in her pelt and was breathing hard when she slowed to a stop after the furless apprentice hit her. Her paws were splayed next to her as she laid on her side.

"Winner is Littlepaw." Whitepaw felt a small pang when Darkfire called the match. She opened her eyes when she felt a cat standing over her. Frostwind gazed down at her with a smile on his face.

"Nice job Whitepaw. You fought great."

"But I lost." She stood and shook out her pelt.

"Yeah you did, but you fought and lost fairly." Whitepaw looked at her mentor with surprise. No wonder his expression was cold when she had Littlepaw's face in the sand. "Come on, let's go get that side of yours looked at." They walked back to camp slow, just laughing about random things.

"Hey slowpokes! Pick up the pace will ya?" Tigerpaw yelled out as she and her mentor raced past. Whitepaw exchanged glances with her mentor and they both took off at the same time. They made it to the thorn tunnel having beaten her sister.

"Who's slow now?" She teased her. Tigerpaw flicked her ears and padded through the tunnel with her tail tip swishing. Frostwind led the apprentice to the medicine cat den.

"Stripepaw. You got time?" The brown medicine cat stuck her head out of her den, amber eyes flashing.

"Yup just have to put these herbs away. What do you need?" She asked, stepping out of her den.

"Whitepaw got a little scratch with the matches. Nothing serious though." Stripepaw sniffed through Whitepaw's fur, parting it.

"Just get some rest. I don't think this will need cobwebs but if you think it is starting to get infected come back." Stripepaw stepped back and dipped her head before turning to go back into her den.

"Thanks Stripepaw." Whitepaw called after the medicine cat.

"Why don't you get something to eat? But first I want to tell you some good news. I am going to take you to your first Gathering." Frostwind puffed out his chest and proudly stood. Whitepaw gasped and started to bounce around her mentor.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeated over and over while jumping around as Frostwind twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Alright now go get something to eat. The full moon is almost here so just hold on." He nudged his apprentice and she ran to the fresh kill pile. She picked out the smallest mouse since she did not think she could eat. Whitepaw settled down and found a nice shady spot to eat her food when Tigerpaw came bounding over.

"Pebblemist said I can go to the Gathering!" She nearly shrieked into Whitepaw's ear.

"I get to go too!" Whitepaw replied, not as loud as her sister but still as enthusiastic. Tigerpaw flopped down and they started to talk about how awesome the Gathering is going to be. The mouse laid completely forgotten until Whitepaw's stomach growled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah! I still got time to do another chapter :3 and have you guys checked out HeWhoGuidesTheWay's warrior story yet? Cmon guys you have to read his its so funny and we give each other pointers and stuff including proof reading the stories (I'm not saying we do a good job but still)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Whitepaw stood next to Frostwind. So many cats were at the gathering! Thorntooth came bounding over and touched noses with his kit. "Ready for your first gathering Whitepaw?"

"There are so many cats..." Whitepaw responded, her voice trailing off.

Frostwind laughed, "Of course. There are four clans here."

"Go find some other apprentices. Talk to them about anything other than clan secrets though." Her father licked her between the ears and vanished in the waves of cats. Frostwind bumped into her side and angled his ears to the many cats weaving in and out of each other. Whitepaw took a deep breath and padded away from her protective mentor. She was staring at an old cat with many scars that passed by when some one bumped into her.

"S-sorry." A pale grey cat muttered. He looked up and Whitepaw saw he had river blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Whitepaw. This is my first Gathering." She smiled introducing herself.

"I'm Brightpaw. Why are you named Whitepaw?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Oh my belly and paws are white." She told him right as Tigerpaw padded over.

"Whitepaw are you giving this cat our secrets?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and leaned close to Whitepaw's face, then turning to glare at Brightpaw. The smaller cat cringed away and seemed to shrink some.

"No, you're just being paranoid Tigerpaw," She retorted, "This is Brightpaw, he's from..." She leaned over and sniffed his fur smelling moor and rabbit. "Windclan."

Her sister gasped, grinning, "You don't like him do you?"

"What? No! What in Starclan gave you that idea?" Whitepaw stepped back away from her denmate with a shocked expression.

"Whitepaw likes a random cat!" She sang as she skipped around the two then padded off, still singing the same thing.

"Stuff moss in it." Whitepaw grumbled. "Sorry about my sister, she's just," Whitepaw paused, trying to find the right word, "weird."

"It's okay, I've seen my own share of strange cats. Honestly, some of the bravest warriors come running into the den whimpering like kits just to have me take a thorn that's not even the size of a claw out of their paw. Cloudheart just sends them to me." Brightpaw mewed.

"Really? You're a medicine cat?" The grey tom seemed too timid to be a medicine cat where they have to boss cats around just to get them to sit still to treat their wounds.

"Yes, I am."

"That's really cool! Our medicine cat's, well, I don't think I should say..." Whiepaw trailed off thinking talking about Ivycloud could hurt the clan.

"If you don't want to that's alright, I understand if you don't want to say anything to harm you Clan, it's a worry among all cats." Brightpaw responded.  
"To be honest, the Gathering's making me nervous." Whitepaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Brightpaw tilted his head, "Nervous?"

"Well, I've never seen so many cats here before, what if a fight breaks out?"

The smaller cat chuckled, "No fighting will break out," Brightpaw continued to laugh soliciting a confused look from Whitepaw's bluish green eyes, "It's a full moon, would you risk the wrath of StarClan?"

"What does a full moon have to do with that?" She asked utterly confused.

"Well, Gatherings are held under a full moon, a time when the Clans get together and share tongues, it's StarClan's will, if any fighting breaks out, StarClan sends clouds to cover up the cloud, showing their disappointment." He still laughed.

"So, there's no fighting?"

"Well, not with tooth and claw, but with words, maybe," Brightpaw responded thoughtfully.

Whitepaw seemed to relax, "You're one of the first friends I've made outside of ThunderClan," she said, relaxed.

"Well, I've made friends with other Clan cats, though, they're all medicine cats," Brightpaw mewed. Whitepaw was going to say something else but the clan leaders signaled for the gathering to start and Brightpaw got up and padded to his clan. He bumped into many cats as he got there though. Instead of sitting with someone in his clan, he sat next to the medicine cats.

_Well he is a medicine cat_, Whitepaw thought. She went and sat next to Frostwind to listen to the leaders tell news in their clans. "How has your first Gathering been so far?"

"Great! I met a medicine cat apprentice and Tigerpaw completely scared him." Whitepaw whispered back to her mentor. He twitched his whiskers, something he does often, but does not say anything else. She looked back at the leaders. Lionstar was on the far right with Oakstar, the leader of Windclan, standing next to him. Loudstar, the Riverclan leader stood near the center closer to Oakstar than the leader of Shadowclan.

Yellowstar stepped forward first and cleared her throat before speaking, "We are proud to say we have new kits, Blossomears has given birth to healthy litter of four, more kits are along the way. Fresh-kill is running well." She said before backing away and letting some one else speak.

Next Loudstar padded in front of the leaders, "RiverClan is doing well, Leaf Fall has hardly bothered us, prey is plentiful." He meowed quickly.

Oakstar nodded to Loudstar as he took the other leader's place. "WindClan is doing well, sickness has not dealt any crippling blows and Poppytail's kits are along the way."

Last was Lionstar and he stepped up proudly, his thick golden coat shining in the dark. "Thunderclan has three new apprentices and a new warrior! Whitepaw, Branchpaw, Tigerpaw, and Foxwhisper." Cats cheered but Thunderclan cheered the loudest. "I would also like to warn any cat patrolling or hunting in their territory. Thunderclan has been attacked by foxes with an apprentice killed and another severely injured. If you do see these foxes and it goes on another clan's territory please either warn that clan or run the fox out even if it means going into that territory. Thank you." Lionstar stepped away leaving cats muttering about the foxes. The leaders crowded around each other leaving the rest of the cats to talk.

When It was time for the clans to leave Whitepaw was tired. She never stayed up this late before but when the cats started racing home she knew she had to wake up. And fast. She ran as fast as she could and soon she saw Branchpaw and Tigerpaw being left behind too. Soon enough though, they made it to the gorse tunnel. She stumbled through and finally made it to her nest. As soon as she was close enough, Whitepaw fell into her moss nest and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Le Gasp* I stayed up until 2am to get this done... was planning on an all nighter but eh i am so not used to this *Falls asleep***


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Whitepaw was sharing a squirrel with Tigerpaw when a Windclan patrol was led into Thunderclan camp. With Windclan, Whitepaw saw the light grey pelt of Brightpaw, Oakstar, and two other cats she didn't know. They were all carrying small bodies of kits in their jaws.

"Oakstar, what are you doing here?" Lionstar's voice rang through the camp.

"Well, we came to ask for your help," Oakstar mewed. "These kits need milk, something WindClan cannot provide."

"Well, we do have a queen, but she cannot produce enough milk for four kits," Lionstar explained. Whitepaw lifted her head from the fresh kill and listened intently to the two leaders.

"Borage will solve that problem, I assume you have some?"

"I am not sure, Stripepaw!" The medicine cat apprentice bounded out of her den.

"Yes Lionstar?"

"Do we have borage?"

"Yes, plenty of it," Lionstar nodded.

"Very well, I cannot turn down kits that need help, they will stay."

"Thank you," Brightpaw mewed, "It's just for two moons, until they can eat solid food."

Lionstar nodded and led the four Windclan cats over to the nursery. "This is Lilynose, she can nurse your kits," Lionstar said after he had called for the queen.

"Why, what's wrong?" She cocked her head with a confused expression on her face.

"These WindClan kits are without a mother and there are no queens in WindClan, they need your milk," Lionstar mewed. Lilynose looked shocked and her gaze softened when she saw the little kits, just small bundles of fur from where Whitepaw sat.

"Okay, set them here, but I'm not sure if I can produce enough milk."

Stripepaw came padding in with borage leaves. "This will help you produce enough," The queen nodded and ate it.

"And Lionstar, I hope you do not mind if Brightpaw stays here, he will just make sure the kits are safe and growing up correctly." Oakstar flicked his tail at the small apprentice.

"Why? Stripepaw is more than capable," Lionstar mewed, looking slightly offended.

"Well, we don't want the kits to think they're ThunderClan, and Brightpaw will be able to help you," Lionstar's head turned to look at Brightpaw.

"He's a runt, isn't he?" Brightpaw visibly flinched and Whitepaw felt bad for the tiny apprentice.

"Yes, but he's a very gifted medicine cat."

"Very well," Lionstar mewed.

"Stripepaw, show Brightpaw to the medicine den." Stripepaw nodded and led Brightpaw to her den while Lionstar guided Oakstar back to Windclan territory.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt prey gather under HighLedge for a Clan meeting!" Whitepaw stood and stretched then went to sit below the highledge.

Cats gathered in the clearing and Whitepaw saw Brightpaw and Stripepaw leave the medicine cat den. "Cats of ThunderClan, WindClan has come to ask for our help," Lionstar began.

"Those flea bags? Can they not support themselves? They're always coming to us!" A cat yowled.

"Silence! Normally, we would reject them, but they came to us with kits, WindClan has no queens and no means of keeping the kits alive, so, Lilynose has offered to care for them, until they can eat solid food." Lionstar continued, "Brightpaw will also be staying with us," Lionstar tried to continue, but, cats yowled in outrage.

"Another mouth to feed? He'd better be a good hunter!"

"He is going to stink up the camp!"

"They just don't want to raise their kits so they have more food!"

"Silence!" Lionstar's voice rang out, "He is staying with us to track the development of the WindClan kits, he has every right to do so, they are WindClan kits, and he is the medicine cat apprentice of WindClan." Lionstar signaled the meeting over, and Brightpaw returned to the medicine den. Cats shot him dirty looks as he walked, looking smaller than usual. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to go rest. She flopped over in the dust near the apprentice den.

Whitepaw was almost asleep when she saw Brightpaw slink out of the medicine den, clearly headed to the medicine den. She jumped up and raced across the clearing. Whitepaw tried to stop before she ran into him but her paws slid and she fell onto the smaller apprentice.

"Hi Brightpaw!" Whitepaw greeted, embarrassed she knocked him over.

"Oh, hi Whitepaw, can you get off of me?"

"Oh right, sorry," she jumped off of the smaller apprentice.

"Well, I'm going to go check on the kits," He said, flicking his ears in the direction of the den.

"Oh, can I see them?" Whitepaw did a weird noise when he nodded, and they both and padded over to the nursery. When the entered the den, Lilynose lifted her head and smiled at them then looked down at the small kits suckling at her belly.

"That's Emberkit," he said pointing to the light ginger red kit, "Poppykit," gesturing to the gray tom, "Morningkit," he pointed his tail to the golden ginger kit, "and Bushkit," pointing to the kit with the bushy tail.

"Wow!" She noticed how similar Windclan kits and Thunderclan kits were. Nothing was different.

"Well, they seem to be fine," Brightpaw said, "They should be healthy and move on to solid food soon, in two moons." Brightpaw nodded to the two she-cats in the den before leaving. Whitepaw smiled at Lilynose and gave one last admiring look at the kits before following him. When she left the den, Whitepaw couldn't see the grey pelt of the medicine cat anywhere. She yawned and stretched her legs before padding to her den, ready to go to bed early and get lots of rest before training started again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyyy I updated! It is 10 pm now and I have school tomorrow sooo... Ps if any of you read this go look up HeWhoGuidesTheWay his character Brightpaw is in my story and my character Whitepaw will be in his. We are combining stories! :D Mostly not though just these next few chapters :P**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Whitepaw was on a hunting patrol. She was split up with Tigerpaw, hoping to get better at partner hunting strategies. Whitepaw was crouched down, hiding from a squirrel while Tigerpaw was sneaking up on it. If this worked out, her sister would scare the prey to run right into Whitepaw's claws. While waiting, Whitepaw heard a faint sound. At first she thought it was a cat yelling but she didn't think much of it.

All of a sudden, Whitepaw saw Brightpaw crash into Tigerpaw making the prey squeak and run away. "Watch it! You made me miss my prey!" She turned to glare at the cat. "Oh, it's _you_," she growled out. Stripepaw dashed over, looking worried. Brightpaw seemed to be unfazed by Tigerpaw's piercing amber glare and a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Sorry, where did you find prey Tallstripe? I thought we were running low, you said we were going to starve," Brightpaw mewed, his voice strange, yet hilarious.

"Brightpaw! What's wrong?" Stripepaw asked, her voice filled with worry.

"S'nothing wrong, Oakstar? How did you get so small? Did you lose another life, you're on your seventh now," Brightpaw giggled. Tigerpaw stared at the Windclan apprentice along with Whitepaw. _Did Brightpaw just giggle?_

"W-What? Did he just call you Oakstar?" Whitepaw cocked her head, her red ears slightly flopping to the side.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He just," Stripepaw was cut off when Whitepaw shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT'S WRONG BRIGHTPAW!?" her mouth was next to his ears as she screamed.

"Nothing," Brightpaw mewed regularly, Stripepaw stared, how was he not deaf? "I gotta go take care of Featherswan," he stumbled into a tree, hitting his head and slid to the ground, unconscious.

Stripepaw stared at the medicine cat apprentice. "What's wrong with him?" Whitepaw asked.

"I don't know, he was just near the catmint and he started acting crazier than a fox in a fit," Stripepaw mewed. "At least help me take him back to camp," Tigerpaw and Whitepaw nodded, grabbing Brightpaw by the scruff and dragged him back to camp, hitting his head on a few things along the way. Brightpaw giggled like a she-cat in his sleep, swatting random things, one of those things was Tigerpaw's face.

"Why you little," Whitepaw and Stripepaw jumped on her to hold her back. "I won't kill him! I'll just rip his throat out!" When they got to camp, Lionstar padded over, his leaf green eyes looking at Brightpaw.

"What happened to him?" The golden leader asked.

"I don't know," Stripepaw mewed as Brightpaw stirred and opened his eyes.

He stumbled for a bit, "W-What happened, my mind feels really foggy," Brightpaw slurred, confusion in his river blue eyes.

"You fell near the catmint patch and started acting crazy, and, err, said a few things."

"Catmint? Catmint, catmint, catmint," Brightpaw mewed silently, trying to figure something out, "Catmint! My sense of smell is stronger than normal, that large amount of catmint must have," he stopped suddenly, spinning around to face Stripepaw, "What exactly did I say?"

"Uh, things that I shouldn't know about Windclan," Stripepaw mewed, looking sheepish, "Tigerpaw and Whitepaw heard them too," Brightpaw stepped back, his head hanging.

"Fox dung!" he growled. "Please tell me I didn't say anything about Oakstar's lives," his eyes in shining in fear.

"You kind of did," Stripepaw cautiously leaned away from the grey medicine cat apprentice.

"Well, who am I kidding? I've revealed all our secrets!" Brightpaw wailed dashing into the medicine den, still stumbling, and running into Flamepaw for the third time since he has been in Thunderclan, causing the fluffy red apprentice to hiss at Brightpaw. Whitepaw began walk to Tigerpaw and she noticed Stripepaw padding into the den after Brightpaw. _I will go by later and see how he is doing_.

She stopped in front of her sister and twitched her tail tip "Lets go hunt some more. You know how our mentors like us to be useful." Tigerpaw grumbled and pinned her ears back further against her head but stood and followed the dark red apprentice. Whitepaw led her out of the camp to find some prey. The two caught a mouse and a squirrel before deciding it was time to go back to camp.

Before they got very far, Tigerpaw halted. "So... What made you want to cary Brightpaw into the camp hmm?" She gave a mischievous grin and leaned closer to Whitepaw.

"Are you still on that idea of me liking Brightpaw that way?" She pinned her ears back in a stubborn way.

"Why yes I am."

"Stop saying stuff that you don't know is true! Why are you always coming up with these crazy ideas?" Whitepaw huffed and Tigerpaw lost her smile.

"Why are you always telling me what to do?" Her voice got louder and her tail was starting to swish from side to side.

"Why are you always embarrassing me with everything you do?!" Whitepaw yowled, her stubborn nature getting the better of her. She saw hurt flash in Tigerpaw's eyes.

"Then why don't you hang around Branchpaw more often. I am sure he would just loooove his perfect sister to boss him around!"

"At least he hasn't done anything to make every single cat stare at us!"

"I can't believe you! You just think of me as-" Tigerpaw was cut off when Flamepaw's voice was heard from behind a bunch of bushes closely knitted together.

"Will you two she-cats shut up? You are scaring the prey and I can barely hear my singing over you!" Tigerpaw fluffed up her fur and yowled at the top of her lungs then pelted away deeper into the forest. His head poked up over the shrubs and he gave a seducing look at Whitepaw. "So, sister troubles eh? Come be mine and I will never argue with you."

"Unbelievable." She growled before stomping away to the camp, the opposite direction that Tigerpaw went in.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! New chapter! Go read HeWhoGuidesTheWay 's story! We are temporarily combining stories so you get the same stories just in a different cat view! How cool is that?! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Whitepaw was laying in the shade, curled up. She was still in a bad mood from her fight with Tigerpaw and she was hoping no one would come bother her. She saw Tigerpaw walk through the thorn tunnel, looking around. Her sister's ears pinned back and the two locked cold gazes before Whitepaw looked away. She didn't feel like making things better between them now. Maybe Cherrytail would notice and force them to make up.

The dark red she-cat stood and made her way to her mentor. He had just come back from the hunting patrol they were sent on and she needed to tell him what happened. Unfortunately she had to carry the mouse and squirrel back to camp, meaning either struggle the whole way or make two trips. Whitepaw hadn't thought of the second way from her anger and now her neck hurt. "Hello Whitepaw. Good hunting for you and Tigerpaw?" He asked when she got close enough.

"Well, about that. _Tigerpaw _and I caught a mouse and a squirrel but before that we had a run in with Brightpaw and Stripepaw. Stripepaw needed help taking Brightpaw back to camp because we think he went a little crazy with the catmint. So we brought him back to camp and went back out where we caught two pieces of fresh-kill and..." She mewed before trailing off.

"What happened?" Frostwind asked. His voice was thick with compassion as he soothed her tail fur down. His paw ran along her long tail fur, flattening it.

"Tigerpaw and I had a fight." She murmured, feeling defeated.

"Was it that bad?"

"Not with tooth and claws but the words from her hurt so bad, and I guess I said some pretty bad stuff too." Her ears were pinned against her head as she hung it, their argument replaying in her head.

"I know how to fix it between you two." Frostwind stood and bounced lightly on his paws.

"What, how?" Her head snapped up to look at her mentor.

"THORNTOOTH! CHERRYTAIL!" He raced around the clearing while Whitepaw chased him, trying to make him shut his jowl.

"Frostwind! Stop!"

"What's wrong Frostwind?" Whitepaw skidded to a halt when she heard her father's voice. Frostwind gave her a winning smile.

"Get Tigerpaw. They have something to tell you." He grasped her scruff when she tried to run away and hide, holding her up in the air. Cherrytail goes off in search of her daughter and comes back with a very angry Tigerpaw. She glares at Whitepaw who seems to shrink in Frostwind's grasp.

"What do you two have to tell us?" Thorntooth asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you tell them _Whitepaw_?" Tigerpaw asked, hurt and anger thick in her usually happy voice.

"W-well... We... kinda had a fight."

"'Kinda'?! You completely insulted me!" Tigerpaw snapped, her fur fluffing up.

"You didn't make me feel exactly awesome either!" Whitepaw snapped back.

"Hey Cherrytail, Thorntooth. The girls fighting again?" Whitepaw heard her brother walk over, his paw steps louder than hers because of his burly frame.

"SHUT UP!" Both of the sisters yelled at him, making him flinch and cower behind their father.

"Now girls, Branchpaw asked an innocent question. There is no reason to snap at him." Cherrytail scolded. Her tail lightly flicked over both of their ears, moving down to lay over each of their backs. Whitepaw knew what her mother was trying to do. She was trying to soothe them the way she always did when they were small kits. "Lets sort this out once and for all. What were you two arguing about?"

"Tigerpaw said I loved Brightpaw and that the only reason I helped carry him back to camp was that I wanted attention." Whitepaw huffed, she still couldn't believe Tigerpaw thought something so absurd.

"Its true."

"It is not and you know it!" Whitepaw choked out. She hated fighting with anyone, let alone her own flesh and blood.

"Hey, you two are telling me what happened not continuing your disagreement." Cherrytail brushed over their ears once more before her tail fell against their shoulder blades again.

"Whitepaw said that I embarrassed her with everything I did." Tigerpaw whispered. Whitepaw could tell that it was a touchy subject and she felt even worse telling her that.

"You said I was bossy and I always told you what to do and that I should stop being around you so much." Whitepaw mumbled back.

"I never meant it."

"And I didn't mean for what I said to come out so harsh. Sure you can be a bit loud and goofy sometimes but it never embarrasses me." Whitepaw had her eyes on her paws, not daring to see the anger and hurt in Tigerpaw's eyes.

"I think you two should say sorry now. Neither of you wanted to say those things and obviously regret them now." Thorntooth pipped up. He kicked Branchpaw away, who was crouched underneath him to not get yelled at anymore.

"Sorry Tigerpaw."

"Sorry Whitepaw." Whitepaw looked up at her sister, seeing only relieved sadness shining in her amber eyes. Her own blue eyes lit up and she lifted her head more.

"You two go get something to eat. Its almost time for Sharing Tongues then the sun will start to go down." Frostwind angled his ears to the fresh-kill pile as he padded off to the warriors den.

* * *

"I, Cloudheart, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this ThunderClan apprentice. Despite she is not my own apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Cloudheart, Windclan's medicine cat, stood in front of Stripepaw. She was going to give Stripepaw her warrior name instead of Ivycloud and although she was grateful, she still wished her own mentor were here.

"Stripepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do." Stripepaw mewed. She was nervous, but her excitement overpowered it.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Stripepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stripefeather. StarClan honors your generosity and intellect, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan." Cloudheart meowed. She rested her muzzle on Stripefeather's head and the apprentice licked the Windclan medicine cat's shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stripefeather saw Ivycloud hiding in a bush with a huge smile on his face. She looked at him quickly and smiled at him before turning back to the other cats gathered around the Moonpool. Each of them greeted her by her new name. The white tips of her ears twitched when she heard leaves rustling, knowing that the only cat who heard it too was Brightpaw.

Thank you Ivycloud. Never could have done it without you. She sent a silent prayer to her former mentor. Only her eyes showed her sadness that Ivycloud couldn't be in the group with them and give her name to her. Stripefeather was always good with hiding her emotions, only Ivycloud could tell by her eyes. The little amber traitors. They always showed what she felt but she had only met one cat who could read them, being her mentor.

All the cats gathered around the Moonpool and lapped from the cool waters, now finished with the ceremony. Stripefeather settled herself down and closed her eyes, instantly being enveloped in the darkness of sleep. When she woke, Stripefeather was no longer next to the familiar pelts of fellow medicine cats. She looked around the grassy clearing, trying to see where she was, or at least see some cat she knew.

Her gaze settled on a gray she-cat. Her pelt was matted and battle scarred while her eyes flashed with determination. She had a broad, flat face and she was skinny and had bony haunches. Stripefeather dipped her head to the she-cat in greeting, "Hello."

"Yeah, yeah, hi. I am here to talk to you about a mistake from a certain idiotic, flame colored cat. Your leader got a visit from Firestar. He said he had this great idea about helping join the clans together to be more united and happy. A tournament! How stupid is that?" She let out a raspy laugh that sounded more like a cough that a noise of amusement.

"Can I know your name?" Stripefeather asked.

"Haven't you been listening at all? This is more important than my name! You should know it anyways." The grisled cat glared at her, making her step back. She let out another laugh, "These medicine cats today are just too easy to scare! Now back on topic, I am not good at riddles and I always hated them when I was a medicine cat. I'm just gonna go right out and say it. There will be a death if the clans go through with this tournament. After the death, follows war. Warn your leader for I can not warn him myself." She started to fade from Stripefeather's vision. "The names Yellowfang by the way." With that, the grizzled old cat completely vanished as Stripefeather woke up from her visit to Starclan.

The other cats around her were waking up around the same time she did. Her face flashed worry before she hid it, the emotion staying in her eyes. They all stretched, getting ready to take the trek back to their own camps. They set out, joking with each other before splitting up when they arrived at the borders. Stripefeather and Brightpaw carried on to Thunderclan in silence.

When they arrived in camp, Stripefeather went straight to her den. She was tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. She needed to warn Lionstar about the tournaments, but she was worried that her carefree and prideful leader would deny any threats about the tournament and say that it will be just fine.

Too soon however, Stripefeather slipped into darkness once more, this time not waking until the next morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOO SO LONG! I made the chapter extra long to make up for it. Also how do you guys like Stripefeather's new name? :D But yes the tournament mentioned by Yellowfang will be explained in more detail soon so don't try to come up with your own reasons... unless you want to**


End file.
